Seventh Division(Jak)
The Seventh Division (七番隊, nanabantai; "Squad 7" in the English Dub) is one of the Gotei 13, formally headed by Captain Sajin Komamura. When he became incapable of continuing his duties as Captain, he was replaced by Captain Love Aikawa. When he died, he was replaced by Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou; the aforementioned current Captain of the division was also the first Captain of the division back in the day, making her the division's creator. Organization The seventh Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 7th Division. This division is made up of sincere, unpretentious people who live life with gusto. Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba believe strongly in moral obligation and compassion. This ethos has been passed down through the ranks of the 7th Division.[1] Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 7th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 7th. Komamura keeps his dog, Gōrō, at the barracks.[2] Notable Members Current Members Former Members Recruitment The captain and the lieutenant both intensely believe in living by a strong sense of duty and have passed this moral characteristic on to the lower-ranking soldiers. The chivalrous men of the 7th Division respect honor above all else and in order to live by their honor, they will offer their blades and even throw away their own lives if they must to fulfill their duty. The division's atmosphere is one of passionate energy, with fine men who take pride in being well-built.[1] Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society.[1] Sajin Komamura 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Men who overflow with devotion. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Since Tetsuzaemon gathered all these men together, and he says that we have a good atmosphere, I would think that it's good. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Behind the division offices I am raising a dog named "Gorou". It would be good if you liked dogs. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. I'll be waiting for men with unwavering courage. Tetsuzaemon Iba 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Men who overflow with masculinity. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Everyone here speaks Hiroshima-ben. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Prepare yourself by studying up on "Manly Silence". 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. If you want to work on becoming more manly, I recommend you join the 7th division. Frank talk!! with the 11th Division's third seat, Ikkaku Madarame The 7th division, pfft. Guys who want to be more manly should come to the 11th division!! Shinigami Woman's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who have a strong sense of loyalty are best suited to this division, stating that if you value friendship and honoring your obligation, then no one would be a better mentor then the fiercely loyal Captain Komamura.[3] Category:Organizations Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Under Construction Category:Divisions Category:7th Division